There is a segment of consumers that prefer a strong perfume scent to their laundry. These so called “scent seekers” will often over dose laundry products such as laundry detergent and fabric softener to provide the desired freshness to their laundry. Over applying laundry detergent and/or fabric softener can be problematic since these compositions are often precisely designed to deliver a broad selection of benefit agents at certain levels to the wash and the fabric being treated in the wash.
One approach to a fabric treatment composition that can be applied in the wash is to load a water soluble material with unencapsulated and/or encapsulated perfume and provide the scent additive in a particulate form. Ideally, the water soluble material can dissolve quickly in the wash without leaving an unacceptable residue or cause discoloration of the fabric being treated. Depending on the desired consumer product form, water soluble materials having these dissolution properties can be relatively expensive in the context of what consumers are willing to pay to obtain the benefit from the fabric treatment composition and supply of such water soluble materials can be limited.
From the viewpoint of consumers, fabric treatment compositions can suffer from the problem of scent habituation. That is, after a consumer is exposed to the same scent repetitively, the level of scent required so as to be detectable by the consumer may need to be increased. The problem of scent habituation can be overcome by using a greater quantity of fabric treatment composition, which may be undesirable from a consumer perspective due to expense. Another approach to limiting the effects of scent habituation is to provide consumers with multiple scent variants that they can use, which can lessen the potential for scent habituation. Further, not all members of a consumer's household may like the same scent. So, multiple scent variants can allow different people in a household to have garments having different scents.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a fabric treatment composition to consumers that will provide freshness to their laundry. Such fabric treatment composition desirably is able to be applied by the consumer, independent of other laundry products, to achieve the desired scent level in a cost effective manner and to provide for a variety of scents when desired.